1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering control and a method for lane keeping, and more particularly, an apparatus and a method in which the performance of lane keeping support is improved by correcting misrecognized lane information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, as a lane keeping assistant apparatus assists a vehicle not to departure from a lane using lane information measured from a camera, the vehicle can be more precisely controlled so as not to depart from the lane in proportion to the accuracy of the lane information measured from the camera.
Meanwhile, external factors, such as guardrails, interconnections between roads, and tunnels which are installed on the roads, in addition to environmental factors, such as snow, rain, and backlight, influence road information measured from the camera.
When the lane is non-recognized or misrecognized due to the above factors, the performance of the lane keeping assistant apparatus for controlling the vehicle not to depart from the lane becomes unstable, and thus the reliability of lane keeping cannot be ensured.
Accordingly, in order to ensure the reliability of the lane keeping (to secure accurate lane information), studies, in which the lane keeping assistant apparatus can more precisely determine lane misrecognition, are actively in progress.
However, such a lane keeping assistant apparatus can more precisely determine only lane nonrecognition, and there is still a problem that the accuracy of lane misrecognition is lowered or the accuracy of estimated value is lowered.
Further, when the lane keeping assistant apparatus estimates the lane using multiple filters, the estimation using the multiple filters compensates for the lane using a lane width (a predetermined value) and noise, but since the lane width is an arbitrary value instead of actual road information, there is a problem that the accuracy of the estimation is also lowered.
To solve the above-described problems, studies, in which nonrecognition or misrecognition of a lane is determined based on lane information transmitted from a camera, and the lane information is compensated to improve the reliability of the lane information, are also actively in progress.
However, such a lane keeping assistant apparatus determines the misrecognition or nonrecognition of the lane based on the reliability of the camera and variation of lane distance information, but since a heading angle of a vehicle, curvature of the lane, and a rate of change in the curvature are not considered, this is also a limitation for improving the reliability of the lane information by compensating for the lane information.